


After Hours

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinted DaiSuga, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Polyamory, Summer Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: After hours during summer training camp means aching muscles, sleepy cats and a lack of adult supervision. How Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo wind down after a long day of practice matches and dealing with their new protégés.Chapter 2 is a direct KenHina follow-up. (It made more sense to put them together than as two separate fics.)





	1. Late Nights in Shinzen

It was late. Past curfew, but with the coaches and advisors out drinking, well… phrases like “the inmates running the asylum” came to mind. It was a good thing that most of the players were responsible, trustworthy young men, shepherded by equally upstanding, reliable captains. At least that's what Akaashi told himself as he sat down outside of the gym, worn out from sending endless tosses to the bundle of energy that was one Bokuto Koutarou.

As it was, Bokuto was still inside, showing off for Hinata while Kuroo shared his so-called wisdom with Tsukishima and Lev. Or tried to, anyway.

It was only Akaashi’s pride that kept him from sprawling out on the floor like Kuroo’s new blocker. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy—Kuroo and Yaku could be harsh taskmasters.

“Akaashi!”

He hid a smile as he turned his head and Bokuto dropped down to sit beside him on the steps. His face was the very picture of happiness and exhaustion. He didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around Akaashi’s waist before putting his head on his shoulder.

Akaashi was too tired to complain about cuddling in front of the departing first years Bokuto and Kuroo had adopted. It was an unwritten rule that what happened at training camp stayed at training camp, and even Lev had easily figured out that the three of them were together. He’d even been halfway tactful about it.

“That was fun,” Bokuto murmured against Akaashi’s neck, after the first years called their last good-nights and they were finally alone. “I like playing with Hinata.”

“That's because he's a miniature version of you, Bokuto-san.”

“Who is?” Kuroo joined them, sitting on Bokuto’s other side. “Chibi-chan?”

“Why do you say that like it's a surprise?” Akaashi arched an eyebrow. “Surely you've noticed.”

“I notice everything,” he countered. “Like the fact that you're practically asleep on your feet.”

“I'm sitting down, Kuroo-san.”

“Don't be cute.”

“‘Kaashi’s always cute,” Bokuto defended him with a yawn. “So’re you, Tetsu.”

“Excuse you, I'm fucking handsome,” Kuroo teased, sliding his arms around Bokuto and kissing his hair. “I don't do cute.”

Akaashi and Bokuto both burst out laughing, with Bokuto calling out “Bullshit!” and Akaashi slyly reminding him of an incident just two weeks before involving frozen coffee, whipped cream and a cat cafe. Kuroo refused to dignify that with a response, his cheeks burning red.

That they managed to make him blush only encouraged the other two to call him cute again.

“I hate you both,” he huffed. He tried to pout and look pathetic but wasn’t quite able to keep a straight face.

“You're just upset because it's usually you and Bokuto-san ganging up on me,” Akaashi said.

“Probably,” Kuroo admitted, letting the smile take over the pout. He leaned over to steal a kiss off Akaashi before draping himself over Bokuto’s legs. He pillowed his head on top of his arms, resting them on Bokuto’s knees, and sighed at the feeling of a hand sinking into his hair.

“You're such a cat,” Bokuto teased, scratching at Kuroo’s scalp. He yawned again, rolling his shoulders and leaning over Kuroo’s back. Almost immediately, Akaashi settled a hand on his neck, long fingers stroking over his back and shoulders with practiced skill.

“So are you,” Akaashi said, expecting him to arch into his touch. Noticing how Bokuto winced instead, he frowned. There were more knots and tension than usual in that wonderfully muscled back. “Bokuto-san, I wish you wouldn't overdo it with practice. You're going to hurt yourself one day.”

He groaned, half because of Akaashi’s words and half because of the thumbs digging into his knotted shoulders. “It's just the long days, that's all.”

“You blow out your shoulder before Nationals and I'll kick your ass,” Kuroo threatened. “I don't want to beat Fukurodani because you were a dumbass and practiced too hard or didn't stretch right.”

“I stretch right,” he grumbled, tugging at Kuroo’s hair sharply. “You know up close and personal how flexible I am.”

Kuroo's grin was hidden by the way his face was pressed against his arms. “Akaashi is more flexible.”

Bokuto could practically hear Akaashi’s eyes roll. He chuckled, nodding against Kuroo’s back. “Yeah, he is.”

“No innuendo when we're all too tired to do anything about it,” Akaashi scolded.

“Speak for yourself,” Kuroo purred. “Right, babe?”

He was addressing Bokuto. Akaashi refused to answer to anything except his name. But Bokuto just wiggled a little, snuggling closer to Kuroo. “Mm. I dunno. I'm not sure I want to move right now.”

“Akaashi’s right—you're a cat too.”

“Shut up. You're comfy.”

“We'll need to move eventually,” Akaashi swept his palms over Bokuto’s shoulders. “And as much as I want to crawl into bed, I'd like to get a shower more.”

Bokuto made a sound of discontent. “I thought you said no innuendo, Akaashi.”

“I wasn't offering anything, Bokuto-san. Not tonight, at least.”

“ _That_ was innuendo,” Kuroo pointed out helpfully.

“I know that!”

“Hush,” Akaashi said quietly, and they must have heard the genuine irritation in his voice because both captains hushed.

“Sorry, Keiji,” Bokuto murmured without indignation or sheepishness. It was just an apology, thoughtful and real. Akaashi really did look exhausted.

Sitting up, Bokuto leaned over to kiss Akaashi's cheek. He ran his fingers through his dark curls and rubbed at the base of his neck. Akaashi leaned into it, sighing. Bokuto wasn't the only one filled with tension and aches.

“It's okay,” he patted Bokuto’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“D’you wanna go grab showers and crash?” Kuroo asked, stifling a yawn and nuzzling into Bokuto’s legs. “You guys can stay in our room. Coach won't bother to check on us until morning since he's out drinking.”

“Ours will be so hungover he won't care,” Akaashi said.

“Good news for us,” Kuroo said. “So is that a yes?”

“That's a yes. Bokuto-san?”

“I dunno why you bother to ask. I'm always in.” He grinned and poked at Kuroo. “You're gonna have to get off of me first though, babe.”

“Mmm… don't wanna…”

“You can't have it both ways, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi scolded, forcing himself to his feet. There was no arguing with him when he said, “Come on.”

The two captains stood, leaning against each other and yawning. Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they all three walked towards the main school building to get their shower kits and clean clothes. He and Kuroo kept their arms around each other, lazy and comfortable.

It was with uncharacteristic quiet that they got their things and trooped back downstairs to the locker rooms. Uncharacteristic for Kuroo and Bokuto, which didn't go unnoticed by their teammates, or unteased. They took it with all of the grace they could muster, which wasn't much, but they were too tired to give back as good as they got.

The rest of the late night stragglers were clearing out of the locker room as they walked in. How Hinata still had so much energy was beyond even Bokuto’s ken.

“Ah, youth,” Kuroo grinned, ruffling the kid's hair as he bounded past them. “Oi, do me a favor and say goodnight to Kenma before you go to bed, okay?”

Hinata paused, a blush and a smile on his face. “Okay. I will, thanks! ‘Night!”

Bokuto arched an eyebrow at Kuroo. “Kenma has a thing for Chibi-chan?”

“I'm honestly not sure,” he confessed, pulling his tee off, “but I know he's never taken to anyone as fast as Chibi-chan. I'm not about to discourage whatever it is they are. Kenma needs more friends anyway.”

“You worry about him too much,” Akaashi said. “He's not going to wither away without you next year. And you're not going far for university anyway.”

“I know, I know,” he offered a self-deprecating smile, running a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. “I can't help it. I've been looking after him since we were kids.”

“He'll be fine,” Bokuto slung an arm around his bare waist. He was already stripped down to a towel that was threatening to come undone from around his hips. “Not so sure about you, though.”

“What— Me?!”

“Yeah, you. You're gonna be all alone without Kenma for the first time since you were, what? Nine?” He smiled, eyes glittering. “Good thing you'll still have me.”

“God save us all,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “What's a good thing is that Kozume and I will be visiting you all the time. You're both hopeless on your own.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto protested. His voice echoed off of the tiles in the small space.

“Volume, please, Bokuto-san.”

“Right, right,” he said, pitching his voice softer as he left Kuroo’s side to catch Akaashi’s face with gentle hands. He pressed his lips to Akaashi’s forehead and offered a smile. “Shower and bed, yeah?”

“No funny business,” Kuroo added, padding across the floor to add a kiss of his own to the mix.

Akaashi sighed, smiling faintly. “Maybe a little.”

“Really?” Bokuto and Kuroo asked in unison.

“Maybe.” Shedding his bottoms and not bothering with a towel, Akaashi strode past them towards the showers.

They watched him go, matching grins slanting across their faces. Bokuto nudged Kuroo with his shoulder and gave him a nod in Akaashi's direction. They heard the shower turn on.

“We're so fucking lucky.”

“Yeah, we are,” Kuroo smirked, draping his arm over Bokuto’s shoulders. “C’mon. I'm not too tired to pass this up.”

“Never,” Bokuto agreed. “If I ever am, I'm dead and you should bury me.”

“Jesus, listen to us talk like we're eighty.”

“Hey! I intend to be fucking well into my nineties, thank you very much.”

“That wasn't my point, but—”

“If I finish showering before you two can be bothered to join me…” Akaashi called out softly over the rush of water. He didn't need to finish the threat.

“Well, we can't let that happen,” Kuroo said, shucking the rest of his clothes and grabbing his shower kit. Bokuto followed close behind, tossing his towel over the bench.

“Nope. Definitely not.”

Akaashi looked over his shoulder at the pair as they walked into the showers. His hair was lathered up with shampoo that smelled like citrus and Bokuto wasted no time in sinking his fingers into the sudsy curls. He pressed close from behind, dropping kisses across one shoulder as he lazily scrubbed Akaashi’s hair. The setter sank into him with a sigh, smiling when Kuroo came around to sandwich him in from the front.

“Hand me your shampoo, Kuroo-san,” he said, “I'll do yours.”

Grinning, Kuroo turned on another showerhead, running it hot. He leaned back into the spray to wet his hair—it was thick and he had to run his hands through it a few times—before handing Akaashi the bottle of shampoo. It was a generic brand but it smelled good, warm. Like spice and herbs and Kuroo.

Akaashi sighed again, happy and relaxed between the pair of older boys. Bokuto’s fingers in his hair were skilled, massaging away the remains of his tension and the headache that lurked at the edges. Kuroo leaned in to kiss him, languid and easy. There was no demand, just a lazy slide of his tongue against Akaashi’s and the sure grip of his hands on slim hips.

“My turn,” Bokuto murmured. He turned Akaashi to stand under the spray, tipping his head back to rinse the shampoo from his black hair. When the water ran clear, he drew Akaashi close and kissed him almost as slowly as Kuroo had.

They kept things like that, soft and unhurried, as they continued to kiss and touch each other. At some point, Kuroo managed to rinse his own hair and he took turns with Akaashi washing Bokuto’s. Teasing touches as they scrubbed each other turned into more, ultimately leading to lazy handjobs that left them feeling sated and sleepier than before.

* * *

 In Nekoma’s room, they lay down together in the corner Kuroo had claimed for himself on the first day of camp. Most of the team was already asleep—or near enough to count. Kenma eyed them suspiciously from his nearby futon, but when they settled down with quiet “goodnights” and nothing more, he turned back to his DS with an echoing “‘night” of his own. And then:

“Did Chibi-chan come say goodnight?” Kuroo asked, smirking at the blush that rose on Kenma’s cheeks. He could see it even by the glow of his game.

“Good _night_ , Kuro.”

Chuckling, he stretched out on his stomach, pulling his pillows close, and sighed as Akaashi draped an arm over his back. Bokuto spooned up behind Akaashi, nuzzling his face into his hair, and stretching an arm across so that he could touch Kuroo too. It was a good way to fall asleep, all of them touching and softly murmuring to each other.

“Go for a run with me in the morning, Tetsu?” Bokuto asked. He knew better than to ask Akaashi, who was the least “morning person” person he knew.

“Mm. Glutton for punishment, aren't you, babe?” he stifled a yawn. “Practice isn't exhausting enough?”

“Not when my team keeps winning. How many times _have_ you had to run the hill, Tetsu? But, hey. I'll take it easy on you if you're afraid you can't keep up,” he said softly, using some of Kuroo’s own reverse psychology. He kissed Akaashi’s nape, smiling against his skin.

Kuroo growled into his pillow. “I’ll go running with you and fuckin’ show you who the loser is.”

“Oho! Wanna put a wager on that?” he asked with bright eyes and a grin.

“Bring it, owl-boy,” Kuroo snorted.

“Enough,” Akaashi warned, even as he snuggled closer to both of them. “It is time for bed, not… whatever competitive nonsense this is.”

One or both of them might have argued, but there were several murmurs around the room of “Thanks, Akaashi-san/kun,” and Kuroo huffed in annoyance at his team.

“Just for that I should make you all come with us, you bunch of traitors.”

Yaku threw a pillow at him. “You’re the one sleeping with the enemy, Kuroo.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Keeping Yaku’s pillow, he turned onto his side so that he was hugging Akaashi close to his chest and could reach around to hug Bokuto too. “And now I’ve got your pillow too.”

Akaashi calmly took the pillow from Kuroo, whacked him with it, and returned it to Yaku with an apology before laying back down and closing his eyes. He breathed out deeply. “Sleep. And the next one of you who talks— _anyone_ in this room—can go sleep in the hall.”

That worked; the hush that fell over the room was mixed with terror and admiration. Bokuto squeezed his arms around Akaashi and kissed his jaw affectionately. He didn’t dare break the silence, but he wasn’t going to let Akaashi pull a confident, “team mom” stunt like that with someone else’s team and not let him know how cool he was. Kuroo kissed him too, pressing his lips to Akaashi’s forehead and murmuring something that couldn’t quite be called words—and therefore wouldn’t get him banished to the hallway.

Akaashi just sighed and sank into their embrace. They were warm and now that it was quiet, save for the occasional shifting of bodies, murmurs, and the sound of Kenma’s fingers pressing buttons on his game, Akaashi thought that he might be able to sleep. He’d been halfway there for the last hour, but now he was just where he wanted to be, tucked safely between his two favorite people. When Kuroo shifted back onto his stomach, he went with him, snuggling up against his side and using his shoulder as a pillow. His warmth and the sound of his breathing was reassuring, as was the solidness of Bokuto at his back. He gave a soft, appreciative hum when Bokuto idly caressed up and down his arm, finally drifting into sleep while he counted the strokes like sheep.

Somewhere in the back of Akaashi’s mind, disjointed and fuzzy, was the realization that he had never been happier.


	2. Midnight Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Kenma would never agree to sneak out of Nekoma’s room after curfew. He doesn’t care about the rules, but leaving the comfort of his futon and games is something that only a certain ginger crow can get him to do.

Kenma supposed that he should have been jealous, but the truth was that he was reassured to know Kuro had someone else to take care of him. Two someones, in fact.

He glanced up from his DS, his gaze naturally drawn towards Kuro, even in the dark. His friend was asleep, facedown in his pillow with the two Fukurodani captains beside him. Akaashi was sleeping against his shoulder, but Bokuto was propped up on his elbow, watching them both. Kenma had seen it before, but it never failed to surprise him that Bokuto could be so quiet and patient, content to trace his fingers across Kuro’s back and over Akaashi’s arm, following it up all the way into his hair. Bokuto smiled when he noticed him watching.

Kenma smiled back, faint and shy, then went back to his game. He loved Kuro. If anyone deserved the happiness that Bokuto and Akaashi brought, it was him. 

He did, however, wish that Kuro would stop meddling in his own life, no matter how well intentioned it was. He and Shouyou were doing just fine without his interference, thank you very much.

He smashed the buttons a little harder than necessary, biting back a sigh of frustration when he lost yet another life. After a long day spent in practice, he wasn’t particularly in the mood to deal with yet another game that had nearly impossibly bosses.

Tossing the DS aside, Kenma picked up his phone to check on his Neko Atsume cats instead. There was a message from Shouyou—he’d turned his phone on silent at lights out—that had arrived only a few minutes before. Kenma debated, then opened the message, expecting it to be a final, cheery “good night!” from the younger boy. Instead, it was an invitation to sneak out while their coaches were out drinking and the third years were preoccupied.

There was no mention of additional practice, so Kenma didn’t hesitate as long as he might have otherwise. Sometimes Shouyou had a bit of a one-track mind.

He sent a quick agreement to Shouyou, then stood up. Bokuto gave him a questioning look and Kenma couldn’t help but blush. The older boy was loud, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew that the only other person Kenma would be texting and sneaking out to meet at night was already asleep beneath Akaashi.

“Don’t tell Kuro,” he whispered.

Bokuto grinned. “I won’t. ‘What happens at training camp,’ remember?”

Kenma nodded and slipped out, picking his way through sleeping bodies by the light of his phone and putting his shoes on only when he was out in the too-bright hallway. Blinking, he headed towards the rooms where Karasuno was sleeping. He turned the corner and nearly ran directly into Shouyou, who beamed up at him like he’d thought Kenma wasn’t actually going to show up. He had a volleyball tucked under one arm. Kenma gave the ball a wary look, but Shouyou either ignored it or simply didn’t notice in his exuberance.

“Kenma!”

How was it even possible to shout and whisper at the same time?

“Shouyou,” he said softly, still eyeing the blue and gold ball. “Your team won’t miss you?”

“Nah, they’re all asleep. Except for Daichi-san and Suga-san. They snuck out just before I texted you,” Hinata smiled, running his free hand through the back of his hair. It looked fluffier than usual. “They’ll be gone for hours. What about your team?”

“Asleep. Bokuto will cover for me if Kuro wakes up.”

“Bokuto? He’s sleeping in Nekoma’s room?”

Kenma frowned. He really didn’t want to defend his best friend to Shouyou, of all people. “You know he and Akaashi are dating Kuro.”

“Yeah, but…” he trailed off, blushing. “Isn't it weird for the rest of the team? Not, like, the dating thing. Everyone seems cool with that. But ‘cause they're from another team.”

Kenma shrugged. “We’ve always been close with Fukurodani. Dealing with Kuro and Bokuto together is sort of a bonding experience. I don't know how Akaashi does it.”

Shouyou considered that, his expression unusually thoughtful. “I guess he must love them?”

Kenma nodded, a small smile on his face. “I think he does.”

“It must be nice, huh?” Shouyou rocked on the balls of his feet a little, tucking the volleyball behind his back. “Being that lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“To have two people to love like that. To love him back.”

Shouyou was smiling broadly, his face open and honest in a way that Kenma liked. It made his heart feel warm and his chest a little too tight. He gestured  down the hallway with a tilt of his head.

“C’mon. Let’s find somewhere quiet before we get caught.”

Shouyou grinned and followed him like an eager puppy outside to sit on the school’s front stairs. That he still hadn't asked Kenma to toss for him, despite the ball, was both a relief and a bit confusing. Though thinking back, Kenma wasn't sure he'd seen Shouyou without a ball lately, constantly spinning one on his fingers, or tossing idly, like he was learning how to receive a jump float or make a proper set of his own.

His receives still sucked, but he  _ had _ been getting better at his ball handling.

Shouyou sat down, practically flinging himself onto the concrete steps, and leaned back with the ball resting between his shoulders. Kenma joined him, a little more sedate—okay, a lot more sedate—and leaned forward with his arms looped around his knees. It felt strange to sit there without a handheld game of one flavor or another. He even left his phone in his pocket, a silent, heavy weight that made his fingers itch for distraction. He endured it because Shouyou demanded his attention in a way that Kuro didn't, simply by the force of his personality. Because, just maybe, he supposed that he liked Shouyou’s demands. They weren't unbearable, after all. Even when he was pestering Kenma for tosses.

“Hey, Kenma,” Shouyou said, looking up at the sky. It was hard to see the stars for the city glow and campus lights, but there were a few flickering above. “How long has Kuroo been dating Bokuto and Akaashi?”

Kenma looked back at him, more startled by the thoughtful tone than the question itself. “Since last year, but he and Bokuto have liked each other since they met.”

Hinata nodded, processing this. “That really is lucky then. Real high school sweethearts. I didn't know that happened outside of shoujo manga.”

“You read shoujo manga?” Kenma asked, teasing just a little. It was worth it to see Shouyou blush.

“N-No! I just… I think it's lucky, that's all. They kinda have everything, don't you think?”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, like… they're so tall and good at volleyball and smart and they're in love with each other—I'm kinda jealous!”

“You want a girlfriend, Shouyou?” Kenma asked, not liking the cold ache that slithered into the pit of his stomach. 

“What? No! I just think…” he squirmed a little, rocking against the ball between his shoulders. “I think it'd be nice to have all that. All I've thought about is how much I wanna be an ace player like Bokuto, but… maybe there's more that I want too.”

“So you do want a girlfriend.”

“I…” More squirming. Kenma narrowed his eyes and took another guess. 

“Boyfriend?”

“Would that be weird?” he asked in an uncharacteristically sheepish tone. He looked at Kenma like he was searching for approval, his eyes impossibly large in the semi-darkness.

“Not to me,” Kenma answered softly. He thought Kuro was weird, but it had nothing to do with his boyfriends and everything to do with just being Kuro. He was the last person to think Shouyou was strange for liking guys.

Especially when he was hoping that Shouyou wanted  _ him _ and not that scary setter of his or anyone else.

“Oh. Good,” Shouyou smiled, breathing a little sigh of relief. “Good.”

They were silent for a little while, Kenma turning back to the view from the stairway—the parking lot below wasn't much, but the rest of the city sprawl was kind of nice, glittering like a sea of fireflies—and Shouyou tipped his head back to look at the stars. It was surprisingly comfortable, considering the uncertain way they seemed to be feeling each other out. Kenma wasn’t used to Shouyou’s silence. Usually he filled it up with a constant stream of chatter that was bearable only because it was Shouyou and he didn't expect Kenma to reply. It should have been awkward, but instead was a moment to breathe and reflect.

To gather courage.

Shouyou spoke before Kenma could get his nerves together enough to do it.

“Would you ever want what they have?”

“I think two boyfriends would be too difficult,” Kenma said, not daring to look back at the redhead. He didn't want to hope. 

“What about one?”

“One might be okay. Depending on who it was.”

He heard Shouyou sit up, felt him scoot a little closer until their thighs were touching. Their shoulders brushed together. Shouyou put the ball into his lap and traced nervous fingers over the seams.

“You'd probably want someone quiet like you, huh?” he asked. “Who liked video games more than volleyball and was smart like you.”

Kenma didn't like the quiet defeat in Shouyou’s voice. It didn't belong there and he didn't want to be the reason it was there. Especially since it wasn't true.

“I used to think that. When I thought about it at all,” he said, avoiding Shouyou’s gaze because it was easier to speak without those bright topaz eyes pinning him in place. “But now I think that would be boring. I don't like things that require a lot of effort, but I don't like to be bored either.”

He lifted his head finally, tucking long strands behind his ears and leaving his face open. Vulnerable. He looked at the younger boy and drew a breath.

“You're not boring, Shouyou.”

It took a moment before his words finally sank in. Then a slow, brilliant smile spread across Shouyou’s face, his eyes crinkling and a laugh escaping him. It was like watching the sun come up after a particularly cold night and Kenma basked in its warmth.

“I’m… worth the effort?” Shouyou asked.

Kenma sought out his hand, tangling their fingers together. “You've never been an effort. It would be hard to be your setter, but it's not hard to be your friend.”

It was still unbelievable how true that was. Kenma didn't make friends easily. Didn't usually want them. But with Shouyou… he sometimes wondered if it hadn’t been love at first sight, but that was ridiculous. That didn’t exist, even if Kuro was a hopeless romantic who tried to convince him otherwise. 

“I like you, Shouyou,” Kenma said quietly. “That's not difficult either.”

Shouyou laughed joyously, squeezing Kenma’s hand. “I like you too! A lot! I was kind of afraid that… I dunno, that you’d think it was stupid. To wanna be boyfriends. We are, right? Now?”

“If that's what you want,” Kenma nodded. He gave a small smile of his own and wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack from pure happiness. It felt like his chest was about to burst, swollen with joy and butterflies both. If this was how Kuro felt all of the time, then no wonder he was such an idiot when it came to his boyfriends.

“I want it!” Shouyou said fervently. “Wait— Is this going to make it weird when we play each other?”

“Not if we don't make it that way,” Kenma shook his head. “Kuro and Bokuto and Akaashi have a rule that volleyball is volleyball and it doesn't come between them.”

“Does that work?” he asked.

“Most of the time.”

“Then that's what I want. I still wanna play against you and win, but I don't want it to be easy! I want us to have fun,” Shouyou said. “I want us to do our best and not be sad if we lose because we're happy the other won. Though that might be kinda hard… I mean… losing sucks.”

“Neither of us play to lose,” Kenma agreed. He didn't love volleyball the way Shouyou or Kuro did, but he hated to lose.

“Then that's our rule,” he decided. “We always play to win. And two kisses after.”

“Two?”

“One for ‘I'm happy you won,” and one for ‘I'm sorry you lost.’” He frowned a little. “But not like…  _ pity _ kisses or anything. More like… ‘I'm proud you played your best, even if you didn't win’ kisses. Right?”

He made it sound so simple. Kenma liked it. It was honest and so very Shouyou.

“You haven’t even given me an ‘I'm happy we're boyfriends kiss,’” he murmured, flexing his fingers in Shouyou’s grip.

“Oh!” Shouyou’s eyes went wide. “Kenma!  _ Can _ I kiss you?!”

He blushed, ducking his head and letting his hair hide his face. Even so, his shoulders shook with laughter and he smiled at Shouyou’s enthusiasm. 

“Yeah,” Kenma said, shyly lifting his eyes. “You can.”

Shouyou beamed at him but didn't make any move to kiss him. When he realized this, a dark blush spread across his cheeks. He laughed nervously.

“I, um… I've never…”

“That's okay. I—” Kenma hesitated. “I have.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. Kenma wasn't sure if he should interpret that as good or bad, so he ignored it completely and  leaned in before he lost his nerve instead.

It was quick. Light. Barely a brush of lips against lips. Certainly nothing special but for the fact that it was their first kiss.  _ Shouyou’s _ first kiss. Kenma pulled back with a questioning look on his face, biting at his lower lip with uncertainty until he saw the redhead’s face. It made him smile, made warmth bloom anew in his chest.

Shouyou looked positively euphoric. His eyes were still closed, his lips parted on a trembling breath and curved up into a smile. He squeezed Kenma’s hand as his eyes fluttered open.

Kenma looked away, suddenly embarrassed, but he squeezed his hand back. “It wasn't  _ that _ good.”

“It was great,” Shouyou reassured him. “Can we do it again? Just to be sure?”

Chuckling, he nodded and this time, Shouyou was the one to lean in. With uncertainty out of the way, he was eager and sweet, bringing one hand up to cup Kenma’s face as he pressed their lips together. He was too stiff and hurried; their teeth clacked together uncomfortably. Kenma took the lead again when Shouyou’s inexperience took the endearing but awkward fumbling to just plain awkward.

“Relax,” he murmured against Shouyou’s lips. “Like this…”

He brought a hand up to Shouyou’s face, cradling his chin, and gently drew a thumb over his lower lip. Urging him to soften his mouth, he pressed more kisses there until Shouyou was returning them with confidence. Kenma sighed and leaned into him, circling his arms around Shouyou’s neck. An equally slim arm went around his waist and Shouyou’s other hand slid into his hair. He pulled at it a little too hard. Kenma hissed, drawing back with a displeased frown.

“Sorry,” Shouyou loosened his grip.

“It's okay,” Kenma shook his head. “But don't do it again.”

He took it in stride, smiling his agreement and apologizing again. “Sorry.”

“I know. It's okay.”

“Hey, can I…?” Shouyou touched his fingers to his own lips. Licked at the tips of them. “Y’know. With tongue?”

Kenma wondered if the other boy would ever stop blushing, even as heat filled his own face. He nodded.

With a soft huff of laughter, Shouyou leaned in to slide their lips together again. He cradled the back of Kenma’s head but was mindful of his hair this time, gently scratching at his scalp instead of threading his fingers into the bleached strands. Kenma appreciated it; he gave a pleased sigh and opened his mouth to Shouyou. 

Shyly accepting the invitation, Shouyou slipped the tip of his tongue over Kenma’s lower lip. He was back to being endearingly awkward and Kenma encouraged him with a quiet hum.

“S’okay?” the younger boy mumbled against his mouth. 

“Mm.”

It was a little too wet, a little too sloppy, but it was honest. Shouyou backed off when he felt Kenma shake his head and murmur in distaste. He tried again and was more gentle. He learned quickly. When Kenma kissed back, Shouyou mimicked him with soft licks and slow glides of his tongue.

They parted with a wet sigh, smiling and blushing at each other. Shouyou tucked his face into the hollow of Kenma’s shoulder while his own shook with a relieved, happy laugh.

“That was great.”

Looping his arms lazily around Shouyou, Kenma nodded. “Yeah.”

“Same time tomorrow?”

Stifling a laugh of his own into wild red hair, Kenma agreed. It was never a hardship to see Shouyou, after all. Especially not now. 

Kuro was going to be insufferable. 

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for these to be connected, but if you're wondering what Daichi and Suga were getting up to, please go read [Beta Corvi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8473111)!
> 
> Come talk to me about Haikyuu!! and Gundam Wing on my tumblr, [@crown-of-winterthorne.](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
